Musical Ninja's the Nightmare Before Christmas
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha is willing to spruce up his life by taking over for Christmas. His friend try to warn him not to try it, but he does not listen to them. Well, things are bound to get ugly. Read if you'd like, and please review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Nightmare Before Christmas" or anything that I'm using in this story. "_The Nightmare Before Christmas_" belongs to Tim Burton and the others belong to their respective creators. Just thought I'd set the record straight.

**Author's Note: **I came up with the idea for this story a while back and I thought it was a good idea. I hope you people like it too. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**The Demon King**

Every Halloween, children everywhere go out collecting candy from neighbors, while adults and teenagers go to parties to have fun. This was the norm in just about every town, city, cul-de-sac, or county one can think of. However, it is not quit the same in a place called Death City.

In Death City, the residents do not go door to door collecting candy, their favorite activity is to frighten or attack humans for fun. The only ones who collect candy are the children that can roughly pass themselves off as normal humans. Also, they do not pretend to be monsters or demons… they really are those kinds of creatures. Because of this fact, you would think that Halloween is everyday in this city.

Tonight, all of the citizens were enjoying their annual All Hallows Eve Festival. They were playing music, dancing, and playing strange games, which I am not going to describe because they are very disturbing. As the midnight hour approached, the people heard a voice make an announcement.

"And now, for the main event!" a voice announced over the party, grabbing the attention of the people. The owner of the voice was the mayor, Lord Death. "Please direct your attention to the fountain in the city square!"

The citizens all looked in the direction they were told and saw a man and woman dressed in black cloaks and wearing white ghost masks pulling a wicker man on a wicker horse. Suddenly, right in front of their eyes, the wicker man grabbed a flaming torch and swallowed the flame. He then burst into flame and did a dance, startling the crowd. After his dance, the wicker man jumped off of the horse and dove into the fountain.

Everyone waited to seeing what would happen next, and then to their amazement, someone was emerging from the water. It was a young man with long silver hair that ended at his knees, silver dog ears, yellow eyes, and sharp claws on his finger and toenails. He was dressed in red from top to bottom, wore a necklace made of beads and teeth around his neck, and attached to his waist was a sword. His name was Inuyasha, the star of the show. As Inuyasha was rising from the water, the two people in black removed their cloaks and masks, revealing their true identities.

The man had short black hair in a pony-tail and purple eyes, and wore purple and black monk robes. His right hand had a purple cloth and prayer beads wrapped around it and he held a golden staff. His name was Miroku, one of Inuyasha's friends.

The woman had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor and armor plates made of demon parts. She carries what looks like a giant boomerang on her back and a short sword. Her name is Sango, Inuyasha's other friend and Miroku's girlfriend.

The couple stood on either side of the fountain as Inuyasha rose from the water, planted their weapons, and bowed respectfully. Inuyasha in turn opened his yellow eyes, unsheathed his mighty sword and held it aloft. The crowd cheered as he did this.

Afterwards, the bell from the clock tower rang, signaling midnight, meaning that Halloween was over for the year. Everyone cheered and celebrated their successful festival.

"That was awesome!" Po the Panda cheered.

"Yeah!" Crane the crane cheered, as he gave Po and high-five.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" a werewolf named Free asked two monsters named Mike and Sully.

"What a night," Mike and Sully said.

Miroku and Sango stood up and Inuyasha came down from the fountain and dried off as Lord Death said, "Excellent Halloween, everyone!"

"I think this one was our most horrible yet!" said Inuyasha.

"I agree, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Me too," said Sango.

"Thank you, everyone!" said Inuyasha.

"No, it's all thanks to you, Inuyasha," said Lord Death, "Miroku and Sango, too. Without your brilliant leadership, none of this would be possible."

"Stop it, Lord Death," said Inuyasha, feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly, a vampire woman named Camula approached Inuyasha and said, "You're such a scream, Inuyasha."

A witch named Eruka smiled at Inuyasha and said, "You're every witches fondest dream!"

Another witch named Blair grabbed his arm and said, "You make walls fall, Inuyasha."

"Walls fall?" a cat girl named Clover asked, "You make the very mountains crack, Inuyasha!"

Miroku laughed a little at Inuyasha's misfortune, then an arrancar girl named Loly grabbed his arm and said, "You are so hot, Miroku."

"Thank you, I'm flattered, but I'm with Sango," Miroku, pulling his arm away.

"Oh, come on, she doesn't have to know," said Loly, in a flirting manner.

Suddenly, Sango grabbed Loly and said, "He said 'no' now give it up." then she threw Loly away.

Miroku sighed and said, "Thanks, Sango. I still can't believe you and I still have fans that like to flirt with us."

"I know," said Sango, "three men just tried to ask me out just now."

"When will they learn?" Miroku rhetorically asked.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the townspeople, someone was watching from the shadows. It was young woman with long black hair in a low pony-tail and black eyes dressed in red and white shrine priestess clothing. Her name was Kikyo, a genetic experiment created by the scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri had originally made Kikyo to be his assistant, however, she began to want to see the outside more and developed a crush on Inuyasha. She was able to interact with him enough for him to know her, but she was never able to tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. She finally snuck out after drugging Mayuri and joined the Halloween party for the first time. She had so much fun and was ready to talk to Inuyasha at last. Unfortunately, before she could make her move, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

The one who grabbed her was a man with a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. This was her creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and he was not happy.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Kikyo," Mayuri said.

"Let me go!" said Kikyo, trying to pull herself free, "I want to see Inuyasha!"

"No! You're not ready for so much excitement!" Mayuri snapped.

"Yes I am!" Kikyo protested.

"Enough!" Mayuri yelled. Then he began to pull her away from the party, "You're coming with me!"

"No I'm not!" Kikyo snapped. She then kicked him where crotch and ran away.

As Mayuri held his area in pain, he yelled, "Come back here, you little fool! And would you give a guy a break?"

Inuyasha continued to be overrun by fan girls, until Lord Death saved him with his announcement, "Alright. Everyone, it's time to announce the winning team of this year's Candy Collection Contest!"

As everyone turned their attention to Lord Death, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango snuck away from the crowd to find a hiding place.

Lord Death smiled under his mask as he announced, "Okay everyone, the Trick-or-Treater's candy has been counted and weighed. Now we will award each team from third place to first. Spirit, if you would be so kind?"

"Of course, sir," said a red haired man named Spirit Albarn. He took out three envelopes, opened the first one and said, "In Third Place: Mystery Inc!"

Everyone cheered, while the Garcia siblings, who were dressed up as Mystery Inc complete with a stuffed Great Dane, frowned as they received their trophy.

Spirit opened the second envelope and read out loud, "In Second Place: The Avengers!"

Everyone cheered as the group of kids dressed as the Avengers received their trophy. The Garcia siblings were jealous of their victory.

Finally, Spirit opened the third envelope and read out loud, "Finally, in First Place: The Justice League of America…" everyone waited for him to finish his announcement; there were three teams dressed as the Justice League, so he had to add a number. Finally he finished, "…Number 2! For the third year in a row!"

Everyone cheered as they watched the group dressed as the Justice League receive their trophy. The people in the costumes were Maka Albarn, Spirit's daughter, Soul Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Lord Death's Son, Crona, and Liz and Patty Thompson.

The oldest Garcia sibling, Argo growled and yelled, "Darn it! They beat us again!"

"I know!" said the second brother, Ian, "This happens every year!"

"This is starting to get really old," said their sister, Salen.

"This stinks!" said the youngest brother, Enzo, with a pout.

"Come on, you three, we're going home," said Argo.

"Yes, brother," said his siblings, then they all went home.

As Lord Death handed out other awards, Inuyasha sighed and began to make his way away from the party. Miroku and Sango were concerned, so they decided to follow him. As they walked through town, they walked past the scrap yard and ran into the two cat people in charge of it, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson.

Chance gave Inuyasha a thumbs up and said, "Nice work tonight, Big Dog."

"Yeah, you guys all rocked!" said Jake.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Inuyasha, as he continued walking, "Just like last year. And the year before that, and the year before that, and so on."

As they watched Inuyasha walk away, Chance and Jake were starting to worry just about as much as Miroku and Sango were.

Chance looked at Miroku and Sango and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure," said Miroku, "He's been like that even before the festival."

"We'd better go with him and make sure he's okay," said Sango.

"Okay," said Jake, "Bye guys."

"Bye," said Miroku and Sango, and then they ran to catch up to Inuyasha.


End file.
